Nothing Beats the Classic
by xweethearts
Summary: another oneshot.. read if you like.. please review if you do! ü


!ONE SHOT!

Hermione headed towards the Head's Dormitory after having eaten her dinner.

"That bastard! that.. that.. that ferret! argh!" she mumbled. Malfoy's been giving her looks all week, and it distracts her from her studies. And what more, even if she knows he's not looking, the image of him staring at her comes in front of her mind.

"Stracciatella," she stated, and climbed in.

Seeing as the Head Boy isn't in yet, she sat first on the couch and tried to be at ease.

Unfortunately, as she was quite cooled off, Malfoy arrived, and she regains her previous temper.

"Hey Granger, missed me?" he smirked as he sat down beside her.

She grunted ("hmpf") and looked away.

"I take that as a yes." he grinned.

"Whatever." She stood up then headed to her room.

"G'night. Sleep well." He mocked.

She shot, "I will. Thank you."

"Ferret," she added.

"What did you say?" he demanded. "I mean, what did you call me?"

"Ferret," she repeated, then whispered, "stupid."

"Whaa... Urgh! Mpf! Watch your language, Granger! And how dare you remind me of that memory!" he shot.

"No… _You_ should watch _your_ language, Malfoy." She snapped, with emphasis on 'you and 'your.'

"Why you – " but he was cut off as she shut her bedroom door in his face. "mudblood."

He went to his room afterwards.

Days passed, Malfoy found the Head Girl leaning on a chair with her eyes closed, holding a quill and some pieces of parchment.

"Hey Granger," he said.

"What?" she asked, annoyed, as she glared at him.

"I'm just saying hi, is that a bad thing to do, huh, Granger?" he shot.

"No one said it was." She replied.

"Right." He said then sulked on the couch.

A few moments passed, Draco broke the silence, muttering "Granger."

"What now?"

"Could you help me on this?"

"No."

"Please..?"

She looked him in the eye then said, "Fine."

"Thanks."

In time, their relationship seemed to improve. They're now friends.

Then the whole school knew and rumors flew to and fro all directions.

"What?" You're on good terms with that Slytherin?" Ron asked furiously as his face reddened by the second.

"Uhh.. Yes..?" Hermione said.

"Is that really you Hermione? Or are you just under a spell, like the Imperious Curse or something?"

She said nothing. Ron left. She turned to face Harry, who was sitting silently on the couch.

"It's ok for me, Hermione. If you say he's changed, then maybe we should try to see him on a different perspective then. And besides, Dumbledore yearned for unity among the houses. Oh, and even the Sorting Hat, remember? So.. uhh.. uhm.. I think it's actually good that you Heads are setting an example on unity." Said Harry.

She said, "Thanks Harry." Then hugged him. "But what about – " she pointed to the direction Ron headed.

"He's just in shock. Just wait Ms. Granger, give it a day or two or three, he'll come around."

She smiled. Then left for the Head's Dormitory.

Upon entering the dormitory, she saw Draco sitting lazily on the couch.

"Hi Draco." She said as she sat down beside him.

He answered, "Hey."

"So how did yours take – " she made a gesture implying the two of them.

"Oh… that…"

"Yes.. that…"

He said nothing.

"How did yours take it?" she repeated.

"My what?"

"Your friends."

"I don't have any friends." He answered. "If you're referring to Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle.. they're just ..." he shrugged.

"_Ouch,"_ she thought, _"He's my friend and I'm not his? Ouch, much?!"_ she felt like having been slapped hard on the face. She was then on the verge of tears.

"Except you." He whispered.

A tear fell on her face. And another followed. And another. And so on.

Draco drew near her and held her close in his arms.

"Shh.. please don't cry.." he said, "Hermione."

Miraculously, she immediately stopped weeping. Draco noticed he said her name. He just thought it slipped. He wasn't thinking.

"Thank you, Draco," she said after having wiped her eyes clear of tears. Then she looked at him and saw that his shoulder was all wet from her blubbering. "I'm sorry, too."

"For what?" he asked.

She pointed at his wet shoulder.

"This? Don't be sorry. I'm glad I was of use to you." He said as he stood up.

She smiled.

"So, we have to patrol tonight. Let's go?" he said then extended a hand. She took it and she stood up as he pulled her up. They both smiled then went out.

The weeks flew by quickly. The holidays were finally starting. After seeing Ginny, Harry, and Ron off, she took a walk around the grounds silently. Just then, someone came and joined her.

"Hey Hermione."

She recognized the voice. She turned, and indeed, it is Draco. She smiled then said. "Hi."

"Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to leave?" she added.

"I was."

"Then why are you here?" she repeated.

"I can't. I mean.. well.. actually, I'm to follow my parents wherever they are. But they haven't written o me all month. So I don't know where they are. So I can't go." He said.

"Ohh.."

"What about you?"

"What what about me?"

"What about you, as in, why did you not leave?"

"Oh.. they're on vacation at Rome, Italy."

"Who they?"

"My parents." Then added, "Duhh."

"Okay."

"I saw Potter and the Weasels leave. Why didn't you go with them instead?" Draco asked.

"I didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"I… I don't know."

"Alright."

They continued their walk in silence.

Upon entering their dormitory, Draco spoke up. "What will you be doing on Christmas Day, Hermione?"

"Nothing, I guess." She answered as she headed to her room.

"Then would you care to join me for lunch?" he asked.

She stopped then her eyes lit up. She replied, "sure."

"Sweet. Thanks. G'night Hermione." He said then went in his room.

She went to her respective room and sat on the bed while holding one of the posters of the four-poster bed.

"_He said my name."_ she thought. _"Twice already."_

She stared at the door leading to the Common Room. _"It sounds nice though to hear my name coming from him." _Then she sighed. _"Oh no. oh no. oh no. oh no.! can this be…?"_

She sat still and continued to ponder over her thoughts.

A tear fell along her cheek.

"I like him." She thought aloud.

Then she lay down as she cried herself softly to sleep.

Christmas Day came in no time at all.

Hermione rose feeling jolly. She changed her clothes and got out of the room.

Just then, Draco went out of his quarters too.

Upon seeing him, Hermione said merrily, "Happy Christmas!"

He said in reply, "Happy Christmas, too."

"C'mon. We got presents!" she said as she pulled him down on the floor for the opening of presents.

After opening, they both sat on the couch after cleaning the mess they made with the wrappers.

Draco stood up, and after admiring the silver handcuffs (with his name engraved on it) that Hermione gave him, he said, "Thanks." And headed to the portrait hole.

He stopped for a moment and turned, "so, I'll meet you then for lunch in the Entrance Hall at 11:30, ok?"

"Sure." She answered.

By 11:32 she met Draco at the Entrance Hall.

"You're late, Granger. By two minutes." He said.

"Sorry." She panted.

"So, let's go?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Well, Malfoy.. I'm surprised I enjoyed your company. Oh, and thanks for this necklace you gave me." Hermione said clutching the star(necklace), as they arrived at their dormitory.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a good guy." He said with a smirk as he plopped down on the couch.

Hermione's mouth fell open as she sat beside him.

Still keeping the smirk, he said, "a handsome one too."

She looked at him questioningly with her mouth still open. She shut it then said, "whatever."

"I feel sleepy." She continued as she stifled a yawn. Then she made her head fall upon Draco's shoulder.

He was surprised but said nothing. He just tried to move away. Hermione's hand was suddenly on his lap.

She said, "don't go."

"alright." He responded.

"Stay beside me." She said then instantly fell asleep.

He obeyed. He then made his head lean on Hermione's, and wrapped an arm around her. he placed a hand on hers which was on his lap. Then immediately, he fell asleep.

Hermione awoke a few hours later. She realized there was an arm around her, a hand on hers, and something on her head. Then she remembered it was only Draco. She moved her head away slowly. She managed to. then kissed him on the lips – like a butterfly's touch.

He woke up, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Hello," he muttered.

"Hey. So, had a nice nap?" she asked.

"Oh yes. You?"

"Excellent. Especially with you beside me." She smiled.

He looked at her questionally.

"I like you, Draco."

He cleared his throat then said, "excuse me?"

"I love you." She whispered.

He was surprised. He locked his eyes with her for a moment, then he left to his room.

Tears suddenly streaked her face. She ran to her room and locked the door. Then she flung herself onto the bed and buried her face on a pillow, muffling her sobs.

Days passed, they haven't said a word to each other. Draco had some luck he had not seen her at all. On the other hand, Hermione, being Hermione, she did her darndest to stay away from him.

One evening, Hermione entered the Dormitory and saw Draco on the couch. She just passed by him without saying a word.

Draco stood up and said, "Hermione…"

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

"Follow me." He said and turned on his heel towards the balcony.

She dropped her things on the table and obeyed.

Draco stood by the railing as he looked at the scenery. Hermione stood beside him.

He handed her a mug of butterbeer.

"What's this?" she asked then took a sip from the mug.

"Butterbeer." He responded then drank from his.

"I mean, what for?" she said.

"A truce." He replied.

She smiled.

They drank the rest of their mugs in silence.

Halfway through, Hermione said, "But Draco, why are you doing this? An apology would have been alright."

"No. That wouldn't be enough." He answered.

She looked at him questioningly.

"It's because I… I..." he stopped then felt his face redden and looked away. At that moment, he heard laughter. He looked at Hermione wand found her giggling.

"What?" he asked, rather annoyed.

"This is just rather funny! – haha – your face reddened.." she said as she tried to suppress laughing " – haha – right? – haha.."

"Look Granger, I may fancy you. But I will not tolerate having you laugh at me." He said then pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something I should have done long ago." He muttered.

Then he placed his lips gently on hers – waiting a response. To his relief, she did. His left hand then caressed her right cheek. The other was at her back to hold her close in his arms. Her hands were at the buttons of his shirt – opening it upto the upper part of his abdomen, revealing his chest. Then her hands transferred to his hair, running through it. The other was at his back, as if clinging on for dear life.

Their lips parted and he kissed her ear heading for her neck. She moaned, "Draco."

He stopped, then looked at her, "yeah?"

She leaned on his chest. "I love you."

He rested his chin on her head. Then he pulled out a white rose from his pocket, got Hermione's hand and brought it to his lips. He gave her the rose and said, "I love you Hermione."

She smiled.


End file.
